


Cold nights are better with you

by unclearwhispers



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wrote this beacause of the cold weather, Kissing, M/M, Super Soft, minchan, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclearwhispers/pseuds/unclearwhispers
Summary: " Moments like these, we crave warmth "Minho just wants his boyfriend Chan to stop overworking





	Cold nights are better with you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the non-stop thunder storm in my country :>>
> 
> Also, this is my first fic. I'm sorry if it's messy

It was saturday, the sun was covered by thick dark clouds. The pitter patter of the rain becoming louder and the sound of the roaring thunder could be heard from outside. It's gonna be a cold night.

Minho and Chan were both home. The older of the two in their shared room, working on the demos his boss wanted him to arrange and submit as soon as possible. He works in a well known music company, making tracks for famous artists and sometimes meeting them for a collab in their album or mixtape.

He finished the fourth demo  
of the day, deciding to wrap it up and finish the remaining two tomorrow morning. Opening his phone, he saw that it's already 11:45 pm. After standing up and stretching his body, Chan got out of the room to check up on his boyfriend.

Walking down the hallway, he can hear the faint noise of the television and upon reaching the living room, he saw Minho.

The younger was sitting cross-legged on the couch, watching whatever drama was airing. He was wearing Chan's old uni hoodie which was two size too big for him, making him look extra fluffy with his sweater paws and messy hair.

Chan admired how pretty his boyfriend is. He admired how small the dancer looked while wearing his clothes. His gaze scanned the younger's cat eyes, to his nose and finally—his lips. Minho is so beautiful and Chan can't help but wonder how he got so lucky.

"Quit staring or I'll melt and you'll regret it." Minho looked up from the the television and flashed a faint smile at the older. "Hey Chanie, you done with work?" The other asked while Chan approached and sat beside him. "I still have two demos to finish but I'll work on them tomorrow."

He wrapped his arms around the younger and placed a kiss on his forehead. Minho looked up and grinned at the older, "That's good. Don't overwork yourself. It's already midnight and I don't want you pulling all nighters again." Chan giggled fondly at the other's concern. "I'm not over working myself. It's part of the job Min."

The dancer pulled away from his boyfriend's arms and glared at him. "Are you kidding me?! You're always home late because of work and if you are home early, you're always in front of your laptop." He crossed his arms and pouted to emphasize his irritated state.

"I've been waiting for you to leave the room and cuddle me." Chan let out an airy laugh, "What are you laughing at? It's not funny." Minho huffed and stood up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. He ignored the older's call and opened the fridge to pick up the pitcher of water, pouring himself a glass to drink.

He sat on the kitchen counter, facing the opposite side of the living room. Minho know's he's being petty but can you blame him? He's been in the apartment all day wanting to spend time with his boyfriend but no, Chan was still busy with work. It's the perfect time to cuddle but he's been sitting all by himself in the living room.

The older stood up from where he's sitting and made his way to the kitchen. Minho was still holding the glass of water and swinging his feet continuously. The younger was staring at the floor like it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

_Now I feel bad_

Chan approached the other. He placed his arms on Minho's side and stood in between the younger's legs. "Baby I'm sorry." He tried to catch the other's gaze but he was still staring at the floor. "I know I've been busy lately and I've been so distant because of work."

  
He held the younger's chin and lifted his face so that their eyes finally meet. "I promise I'll take the week off next week to make up from all the cuddle session I missed."

Minho's eyes went wide and his cheeks were stained red, "N-no you don't have to!" He now regrets being petty and needy. He doesn't want Chan to sacrifice work for him. The older shook his head "I understand where you're coming from love. I feel really bad for working on non-working hours. I especially feel bad because I've been ignoring you." Chan lifted both his hands and cupped the younger's face

Minho was trying his best to avoid Chan's gaze. He really doesn't want to interfere with his boyfriend's career "I was just being petty and w-whiny but really hyung I completely understand! You don't have to–" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He eventually got out of his shock, placing the glass in his hands on the counter and melted into the kiss.

Chan snaked his arms around the younger's waist. The kiss was sweet and subtle. Neither one of them in a rush. Their lips were moving in sync and it's as if their limbs know exactly where they should be. Minho started carding his fingers through the older's brown locks, making the older sigh into the kiss. Chan missed this. He missed the feeling of Minho's warmth and how his heart instantly feels giddy when the other is around.

They eventually pull apart, lips slightly swollen and cheeks tainted red.

"Am I forgiven?" Chan asked while admiring the sight in front of him. "I don't know, let me think about it."

Chan flashed a wide grin and after that, he peppered Minho's face with kisses.

"Okay" _kiss_ "You're" _kiss_ "forgiven" _kiss_ "now" _kiss_ "stop" _kiss_ "it!"

The older left one last kiss on the younger's mouth, both of them giggling at the other's action.

"I love you Min" Chan rested his forehead against Minho's. The faint sound of the rain was ringing through his ears as he stared at the dancer with so much fondness.

Despite the cold weather and the raging storm starting, Minho felt safe. His heart was beating so fast and his body was so warm under the older's touch "I love you too Chan"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!   
> Talk to me on twt! It's @mainlyfelix ! I also have a minchan au there :>>   
> All the love!!


End file.
